A Cloak and a Kiss
by music-is-my-lover500
Summary: Red seems to have misplaced her cloak, does Jack know where it is? cute fluffy RedXJack one-shot


"Has anyone seen my cloak?" Red screamed through the room of the small cottage.

"What? The fur one?" said Jack from the corner where he was grooming his pig.

"What other one do I have? Yes the fur one!" said Red running over to her friend.

"Uh, why do you need your cloak?"

"Well, I think you would know after knowing me for over 5 years that I like my cloak!" Red said as she pushed him to the ground.

"Please show Red where her cloak is Jack" said Cinderella from the rocking chair where she was cleaning the hearth.

"I think I saw it out by the woods" said Jack annoyed.

"Thank you" said Cinderella

"Would you mind helping me look, since I don't know where exactly you saw it, now do I?" said Red also annoyed.

He looked up at her, irritated and obviously comfortable where he was. Red looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Please" she pouted.

"Fine" He said as he stood up and walked out the door showing her the way.

"It's just beyond the trees here." As they walked into the woods, Jack got ready to put the most devious plan in action. Just a small little prank but, enough to scare her. It was time for revenge. He led her silently further and further into the woods toward his prank. Red chattered on about past adventures and such but Jack wasn't listening, he was searching for the three tall oak trees that had been his guide so many times. That were where the cloak was. Once he was close to the hiding spot he slipped out of her sight.

"And then do you remember that one time that I dared you to get that Harp and you were so scared weren't you Jack?" Red turned to face her friend but saw he was gone.

"Jack? Jack?" Red looked around but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Jack, where are you?" He was still nowhere to be found. She started to panic

"Jack! Ja-"

Then, she heard a noise behind her. She turned to see if it was Jack. Suddenly a snarling wolf jumped out from the shadows. Red reached into her pocket looking for her familiar piece of metal. It was nowhere. Then the wolf lunged at her. "Ah! Jack help! Please!" she yelled trying to push the wolf off. "Jack! Please! I don't have my knife" she said in between gasps. Much to hear surprise the wolf started to laugh.

Jack pulled the mask off and rolled over laughing at his prank. 'That was too easy' he thought triumphantly.

"I'm at your level now aren't I?" He turned to see her defeated face. But her face was turned away. Then, he heard it, the sounds of Red trying to hide her tears. She was a very proud person and we not let Jack see her cry. Jack had forgotten that Red's experience with wolves had not been the greatest.

"Hey, Red" Jack started to approach her. "Red, I didn't mean to scare you that mu-"

He put his hand on Red's shoulder to turn her around. She however started to run away brushing tears from her eyes.

"Red, Wait! I'm sorry!" Jack chased after her calling her name. When he had finally caught up to her he grabbed her arms and turned her toward him. He could see the tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much it was just a small prank."

"Yeah, well you obviously didn't think that one through now did you?" she spat back, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, really. You're right, I didn't think it through." Red sheepishly looked up at him. They both seemed to freeze right there. It had been 5 years since the giant and they had both helped the other grow. She had seen him mature into a man and he had watched her blossom into a beautiful woman.

Jack reached up to wipe a tear from her face and softly whispered "Please don't cry Red, I really am sorry." Red looked up at his eyes, and they held the stare for a few precious moments. He slowly lifted her chin up to his and leaned down, gently brushing his lips with hers. Red froze for a moment but quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms found her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue slowly entered her mouth and she quickly answered. They seemed to dance and each one knew how to follow what the other was doing. It was heaven for both, but unfortunately for them they had to break their bliss to breathe.

They rested there foreheads on the others catching their breath with their eyes closed. Red slowly opened hers staring up into Jacks. She had been crushing on him since he first showed her that silly golden egg from that silly little hen. Now, look back on the years they had spent together she realized she had fallen in love with that silly little boy and now silly little man. Jack realized the same, he had watched her blossom and become a truly breath taking beautiful woman.

Jack had then seen that she had said something but seemed to have missed it.

"Jack, I said 'I think I love you'" Red said once again waving her hand in his face. Jack simply smiled and said "I think I love you too" and gently kissed her again. "So does this mean you forgive me?" He asked, and her reply was an easy smile and Jack knew coming into the woods again was a wonderful idea.

**reviews appreciated!**


End file.
